Ninka Training: Day Two 6/13/15
Participants Akatori Yamanaka & Ninka Nara Ninka's Second Day of Training Akatori2: ~Akatori was back at it again today. She would be teaching a few more classes today, then she did previously. Having arrived a bit earlier than previously, she was already inside the classroom way before students would begin to enter the Academy. The weather was a lot lighter than it has been in the past week. The rainfall was softer, yet the air was muggy, indicating that it was hotter than most days in Amegakure. Akatori took advantage of the teacher's lounge and already had a fresh cup of coffee half full on her desk. She was dressed in her jounin attire like always. The jounin vest was black with a hazy purple trim and high collar. It had a pocket over her left breast and flaired out slightly at the bottom, exposing her naval. On her arms were her signature purple armored gloves, something given to her by Kagato before she took the Chuunin Exams herself. She wore black pants that were a bit baggy on her, put left her kunai pouch and tool pouch at home, for obvious reasons of not wanting the students to get into her weapons. On her feet were blue and purple sandals that matched the colors of Amegakure perfectly. Her olive eyes scanned over the leason plan for her first student of the day, Ninka Nara. She would continue to teach him about Chakra and then instuct him on his first ninjutsu, The Transformation Technique. She tighted her headband slightly and pushed some loose honey colored locks from her face. Akatori waited in silence within the large room, as the first students were to begin entering the Academy within a couple of minutes.~ Guest_NinkaNara: - ninka would walk in to the class room with his green note pad in his hand, he would be revewing the notes he last took in the class with akatori sensei. as he walked twords his seat he would see her and the cup of coffie at her desk he would then smile slightly, he would put the note pad on his desk and then walked over to akatori pulling out a green apple and sets it on her desk,-" sorry i forgot to give this to you last time..." - haveing rememberd what his father said this time, he would turn around and walk back twords his seat. he had got him self a new shirt with green and black arm wraps, since he is part of the nara clan he feels he has to have some type of visible green some where on him. ninka would then take his seat and oppen the green note pad and pulls a pin where his pin pouch located on his right leg, shortly after pulling out the pen he would set it on the desk and quickly excercise his wrist. after that he would place his right hand to his chen and with his left lightly tapps his leg with the pen keeping his focus on akatori sensei and the lessons he was about to contenue and learn.- Akatori2: ~She glanced up from her reading and stopped her mental reviewing once she heard the door open. Her eyes followed him as he got to his seat and placed his notebook down. ~ "Hello Ninka."~ Akatori would greet him in a pleasant tone as he placed an apple green in color on her desk. He informed her that he had forgot to give it to her last time, and she simply replied with a small chuckle. ~ "It's quite alright, now take a seat so we can continue where we left off. As he began to take a seat and get his notes ready, Akatori would rise up from her chair and walk infront of the desk. ~ "Alright, we dissucssed how chakra flows through the body and how we use it to preform techniques, but we didn't get into the how. In everyone, there is a system of chakra that flows throught you known as the Chakra Pathway System. The Chakra Pathway System is enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. Without chakra, you die. Along the chakra pathways, there 361 nodes called tenketsu that control the flow of chakra like circuit breakers, and within those tenketsu are Eight Gates which control body function and strain levels. Notable, Shinobi of the Hyuga clan can view these tenkentsu. Also, there is a way to open these Eight Gates in combat..allow a person to fully react their body limit.." ~ Her tone faded a bit once she reached the last part. Akatori knew the risk she took learning the Eight Inner Gates, but she viewed it as a must in order to make sure that she could always protect Amegakure. ~ "Now, the way we preform jutsu is by focusing the amount of chakra we use. This is done a lot of the time via hand seals. She'd walk over to the board and pull down a chart, showing all twelve basic hand seals; Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Snake, Ox, Dog, Horse, Tiger, Boar, Ram, and Hare. Akatori would inform him of each name before continuing. ~ "Now, these are best needed to be memorized early on, or else it could become a drawback later on when you need to preform a lot of them. "~ Guest_NinkaNara: -ninka would watch her as akatori sensei arose from her chair and then walking in front of the desk, he pays close attition to every word as she would esplain the chakra pathway system. he would shift in his seat still tapping the pen on his left leg lightly then he would think it his self- "361 nodes huh"- afther this thought he herd her say something about a clan that can see what she spoke of, he would then regain his focus on her as she walked over to the bord. he would see her pull down the chart showing twelve basic hand seals, he would smile and quickly jot down what he saw and what has been said so far in this learning sesion. he would then look back to the chart and carfully anilize each one, as one day they may save his life and the life of his future friends. he would then go back to tapping his left leg with the pin and looks over to akatori sensei- " hey sensei i have a question, is it possible each head seal could corrispond with someone's personal chakra like my own for example. or like that hyuga clan you just spoke of a moment ago" - he would sit up in his seat paying full attition to what she has to say to his question.- Akatori2: ~She stopped and thought about what Ninka had just asked. Akatori wasn't too sure on what they boy ment, but she gave an answer she figured would work. ~ "Well, these basic twelve seals are generic, and can be used by anyone, though some clans have unique hand seals, known only by them for their hiden. Though, some seals are known to be used more often than others for certain jutsu. Like the Rat Seal is commonly used for your Nara techniques, while the Snake Seal is common amoung Earth Release jutsu. " ~ She'd pause for a moment, seeing if he anything else to say, before picking up from where she left off. ~ "Now, for your first ninjutsu.." ~ She said, smiling at him with soft lips. ~ " You will need to preform the seals Dog, followed by Boar, and finish with Ram. This ninjutsu is the Transformation Technique. A very useful technique allowing you to change into other people, plants, and even objects. It's a very valuable one to know. Now watch and see. " ~ Akatori would crack her knuckles before he hands went from the seal of the dog, before crashing into boar, and finishing up with ram. She'd suddenly change into a mirror image on Ninka. ~ "See?"~ She would say as him before turning back into herself. ~ "Now you try.."~ Guest_NinkaNara: - he would nod seeing her do the hand seals he would stand to his feet, he would mirror her hand movements. dog - boar- and finishing with ram-, he would then say- "transfromation jutsu"- a puff of smoke would cover ninka and as it clears she would see that he didnt use enough chakra, he looks at him self then his hands and scratches his head and sits back down not sure if it worked or not, he looked at akatori sensei and tilted his head.- "hmm now this isnt right"- he would notice his mistake after a moment of thought, then he would do it once more just as he had done befor. dog- boar - ram, this time he useses a bit more chakara, and closes his eyes focosing on what akatori sensei looked like today and he says.- "transformation jutsu" - as smoke appeard around ninka he would suddleny become a mirroring image of akatori sensei,he would even have the same voice she does haveing herd it befor- " hows this akatori sensei" he would look at her with a smile.- Results Ninka Learned Transformation Technique